Śmierć Legendy
by Arianka
Summary: Każde życie kiedyś się kończy, także Zorro. Punkt widzenia ze strony Alejandro. NWZ


Przyszło, zmusiło do napisania.

Dla **Siean** **Riley**, choć to trochę dziwny przedświąteczny prezent.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters and I don't get any profits from writing except from my own satisfaction.

**Śmierć Legendy**

To nie miało się tak skończyć. Był zwykły niesprawiedliwy podatek wprowadzony przez alcalde, zwykła interwencja Zorro, jak zwykle skuteczna, ale...

- Zorro, uważaj! – krzyknął starszy de la Vega, widząc że banita nie jest w stanie uciec. Rzucił się do przodu w momencie, gdy żołnierze złożyli się do strzału. Dopadł do Zorro, ale ten w ostatniej chwili także skoczył do przodu, nie pozwalając, by caballero zasłonił go przed linią ognia. Huk spłoszył zwierzęta na targu, a don Alejandro, nim zdążył się zorientować, co się wydarzyło, odruchowo łapał osuwającego się na ziemię Zorro. Mężczyzna nawet nie krzyknął, gdy trafiła go kula; tylko nogi ugięły się pod nim jak dwie złamane zapałki.

Zorro był zbyt ciężki, by go utrzymać. Alejandro uklęknął na ziemi i oparł plecy rannego na kolanach, trzymając go możliwie wysoko. Sprawnymi ruchami szukał rany, zdeterminowany, by go ocalić.

- Zorro, patrzcie na mnie – mówił szybko. – Niech ktoś sprowadzi doktora! – zawołał, a potem ponownie zwrócił swą uwagę ku rannemu, który ze świstem łapał powietrze. - Señor, nie poddawajcie się – powiedział natarczywie Alejandro, przyciskając ręce do rany, byle by tylko zatamować czymś krew. Wzrok Zorro błądził dookoła, jakby kogoś szukał. De la Vega nie tracił czasu, by obejrzeć się za siebie, na gospodę, gdzie musiała być Victoria. Dlaczego tu nie przyszła...?

- Zorro, Zorro nie poddawajcie się! – powtórzył desperacko Alejandro, co zabrzmiało prawie jak rozkaz. Gdzieś dookoła żołnierze zdążyli utworzyć okrąg wokół nich, ale nikt nie odważył się podejść do caballero, który trzymał na swoich kolanach umierającą legendę.

Ranny na moment skupił na nim wzrok, a na jego pobladłej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

- Zawsze taki sam... – szepnął. Alejandro utkwił w nim zaskoczony wzrok, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

- Zorro, nie poddawaj się! – tym razem głos caballero załamał się i rozkaz zabrzmiał raczej jak prośba. – Nie dałeś się osłonić, pozwól się ocalić! – powiedział gorączkowo, odrzucając wszelkie formy grzecznościowe, na które nie było już czasu.

- Wybacz... – szept Zorro był tak cichy, że Alejandro musiał się nachylić, żeby usłyszeć go w zgiełku. Był zagubiony, nie rozumiał sensu słów rannego, ale czuł, że były niezwykle ważne, zarówno dla Zorro, jak i dla niego. Tylko dlaczego?

- Ja to... zacząłem... i ja... to... zakończę... – szept przeszedł w chrapliwy oddech, coraz płytszy i bardziej urywany. Alejandro wiedział już, że dla Zorro nie było nadziei. W jakiś sposób czuł, że temu człowiekowi, znanemu wszystkim dobrze, ale jednocześnie obcemu, łatwiej było umierać właśnie tu, właśnie na jego kolanach, z głową na jego piersi. Nie mógł nic zrobić, mógł tylko trzymać go, jakby trzymał własnego syna, i pomóc mu odejść w spokoju i z godnością. To była chwila, minuta, może dwie czy trzy, kiedy oddech Zorro rwał się coraz częściej, coraz mocniej. Nikt nie odważył się postąpić choćby na krok, nikt nie zakłócił tej ciszy, którą pueblo żegnało swojego obrońcę.

Alejandro nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że umierający zaciskał dłoń na jego dłoni, dopóki ten uścisk nie zelżał gwałtownie. Ręka Zorro opadła na ziemię i dopiero wtedy starszy caballero uświadomił sobie, że nie czuje już słabnącego oddechu i tętna. Przesunął dłonią po twarzy zmarłego i domknął mu oczy, ostrożnie, nie ruszając maski. Ale jego ruch wyrwał z uroku alcalde, który przedtem tak jak i inni patrzył w bezruchu na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę.

- Nareszcie – Ignacio de Soto otrzepał ręce gestem człowieka, który właśnie pozbył się problemu. Był jedynym, który wyglądał na zadowolonego. - Don Alejandro, zdejmijcie mu maskę – polecił. Starszy caballero oderwał wzrok od zmarłego.

- Nie.

- Señor...

- Nie, alcalde – powtórzył Alejandro. – Ten człowiek zasłużył na szacunek, także i wasz. Nie chciał, byście poznali jego tożsamość, więc uszanujcie to. Nie odzierajcie go z godności.

Ignacio de Soto w pierwszej chwili zaniemówił z wrażenia, a potem postąpił naprzód. W tym samym jednak momencie przypatrujący się z boku mieszkańcy także się ruszyli. W stanowczym milczeniu stanęli pomiędzy alcalde, a don Alejandro, wciąż klęczącym, z ciałem Zorro na kolanach. De Soto popatrzył po nich, po żołnierzach, którzy nie wiedzieli, co zrobić, i ustąpił. Pozwolił, by ludzie podnieśli ciało Zorro i zanieśli je do kościoła. Idąc za nimi, don Alejandro pomyślał, że będzie musiał poprosić Diego, by powiedział parę słów na pogrzebie.

XXX

Żaden jeszcze dzień nie był tak długi i ciężki. Alejandro wracał do hacjendy z wrażeniem, jakby od poranka upłynęło wiele lat. Obronienie godności Zorro kosztowało go więcej nerwów, niż przypuszczał. Z jakiegoś powodu, którego sam nie potrafił sprecyzować, nie chciał zdjąć zmarłemu maski i spojrzeć na jego twarz. To był Zorro, takim znali go ludzie i takim powinien pozostać. Prócz alcalde jedna Victoria, gdy już ją docucono, chciała się dowiedzieć. Ale ona także, kiedy się trochę uspokoiła, zgodziła się z de la Vegą. Zorro został złożony do trumny, a padre Benitez obiecał czuwać nad jego ciałem.

Alejandro bardzo żałował, że Diego nie było w pueblo. Miał wrażenie, że jego syn lepiej by sobie poradził, szybciej przekonałby ludzi, że nie należy zakłócać Zorro jego spoczynku. I może lepiej ukoiłby rozpacz Victorii, która odmówiła wyjścia z kościoła i została przy trumnie.

Przed domem zaskoczył go widok Felipe. Chłopak kręcił się po podwórzu, wyraźnie zdenerwowany i jakby wystraszony. Kiedy zobaczył don Alejandra, przeraził się jeszcze bardziej. Starszy de la Vega nie musiał mieć umiejętności swojego syna, żeby zrozumieć jego pytający wzrok.

- Tak, Felipe, stało się coś złego – powiedział poważnie. – Zorro nie żyje.

W najśmielszych przypuszczeniach nie sądził, że wywoła tymi słowami taką reakcję. Chłopak przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu patrzył na niego w szoku, a potem usiadł ciężko na schodach przed drzwiami. Zaalarmowany Alejandro pochylił się nad nim.

- Felipe? Co się dzieje? – zapytał, ale chłopak się nie ruszył. – Diego? Diego! – zawołał syna. Na dźwięk tego imienia Felipe skulił się, a potem zatrząsł od szlochu. Alejandro, coraz bardziej przerażony, usiłował wyciągnąć z niego cokolwiek. Widząc, że syn nie nadchodzi, starszy de la Vega niemal zmusił Felipe do wstania. Wtedy chłopak znów zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego. Chwycił go za rękę, tę samą, którą wcześniej tego dnia ściskał umierający Zorro, i pociągnął go do biblioteki. Trzęsącymi się rękami Felipe kilka razy próbował, nim udało mu się otworzyć przejście w kominku. Oczy de la Vegi rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, gdy chłopak pewnie wszedł do środka i obejrzał się na niego wyczekująco.

Alejandro zawahał się. Felipe stał w przejściu, łzy płynęły mu po policzkach. Kilkakrotnie próbował zamigać, ale za każdym razem opuszczał bezsilnie ręce i tylko patrzył wyczekująco na swojego opiekuna. Starszy caballero pod wpływem jego wzroku odczuł nagle dojmujący lęk. Dopiero teraz zaczął sobie zdawać sprawę z tego, że Felipe próbuje powiedzieć mu coś bardzo ważnego. Coś, czego on bardzo nie chciał się dowiedzieć. Co w głębi duszy już wiedział.

W końcu, po chwili, odważył się i przeszedł ponad wygaszonym paleniskiem. Felipe znów chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął na dół, po schodach. Z każdym krokiem Alejandro nabierał przerażającej pewności, co takiego zaraz zobaczy. Czego się dowie.

Nie pomylił się. Dawna droga ucieczki nie była pusta i zapomniana, jak sądził przez lata. Ukryta pod salonem komnata była pełna Diego, wręcz tchnęła jego obecnością z każdego zakamarka. Ale nie tylko nim. Czarna peleryna rzucona gdzieś na podłodze, wisząca na ścianie broń, niespokojny kary ogier – to wszystko należało do Zorro. Do Diego.

Caballero osunął się na krzesło przy biurku. Nagle słowa wypowiedziane na placu przez umierającego nabrały dla niego sensu. To nie Zorro się z nim żegnał, lecz Diego. Jego Diego, który przed śmiercią chciał mu jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdołał. Teraz już wiedział, dlaczego Zorro prosił go o wybaczenie, dlaczego poprosił go tym cichym, pełnym jakiejś ufności szeptem. I nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego go nie zapewnił, że wszystko zostało mu wybaczone. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że Zorro, nie, Diego i tak to wiedział.

Alejandro otarł oczy i powoli wstał, jakby przybyło mu lat. Objął ramieniem Felipe, który uspokoił się wprawdzie, ale zastygł w jakimś przerażającym odrętwieniu, i razem weszli po schodach do salonu. Diego nie wygłosi jutro mowy. Jutro Zorro zostanie pochowany, z należnym mu szacunkiem. To Zorro, nie Diego de la Vega, zostanie zapamiętany przez ludzi. A on, Alejandro, nie powie ani słowa.


End file.
